


MOAU: The Offspring

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [153]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Fan Characters, Fan Children, Multiverse, Other, story notes, universes, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 55
Words: 8,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Basically, all my fan characters and fan children I've made from all of my stories.Spoilers to some stories, so only read if you are familiar with my works.
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), sans/sans
Series: tales of the unexpected [153]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Kudos: 18





	1. Droid Sans

**Name:** Droid Sans

**Gender:** Male 

**Species:**

Skeleton 

**Relationships:** Sans (Mother)- Loves to death. 

**Personality:** Droid has two sides he shows to the world. To the world and his followers, he is this mysterious unreachable overpowered character, evil in word and deed. The bringer of the end of the world as they know. 

And to Sans he is this sweet little child who wants the love, attention, and approval of his ever-loyal mother. 

~~~~**Occupation:** Dark Overlord

**Appearance:** A huge towering nightmarish beast of a skeleton- much taller than a Sans, Papyrus and even Gaster. Huge wide shoulders too. As Overlord he wears armours, capes, and crowns. Mostly dresses in purple and gold. 

**Story Outline:** Droid is from my story 'My Father's Role' - In a world where humans and monsters are given their roles when they are born.  
Sans is waiting in hope that his child will have a better life role than him.

Sans trying to raise his son without letting anyone know his dark secret   
Kings and queens of any kingdom would love to kill him before he reaches adulthood.

Here skeletons can reproduce asexually if they wanted and was when I first something playing around with the skeleton lore of my worlds. The first mention of 'brew' and 'skully' but back then 'skully' was when the child first once born. Please read my story entitled 'Monsterpedia' to get an idea of what I'm rabbiting on about. 

**XD ~ DX**

**Other Characters and their Roles:**

Sans: his role is a comedian but always wanted to be a scientist so he fought against his fate until he could any longer.

Papyrus: Hero

Gaster: Mad scientist. He becomes Droid's follower and a member of his court; he is always misunderstanding his king's actions and thinks everything he does is for their sake. 

Toriel: Queen- she also fought against her fate but failed.

Asgore: King 

Muffet: Baker- this is not her true role, her true warrior but she has hidden this until it was discovered- later becomes Droid's follower and a member of his court, where she fulfills both roles. 

Mettaton: Star

Chara: Judge- becomes Droid's follower and a member of his court and his knight, (twins with Frisk)

Frisk: Killer- becomes Droid's follower and a member of his court and his knight, (twins with Chara)

And others that were still being placed. 

**XD ~ DX**

The story was made in 2018 April and is not finished. Partly based on the manga Overlord. 


	2. MOAU #1: Underkitchen

An alternative universe where Monsterkind’s food has ran short years long before the last child fell; so they had to invent new ways of eating with the things at their disposal.

For instance, echo flowers can be turned into wine and vinegar. Some of the plants that grow by the water banks can be crushed into a pulp and turned into other things.

Some monsters that lay eggs use them.

Monsters all they Something they grow: Sans grows tomatoes in his room ... and some other things...

New recipes that hero a common food that is found anywhere in the underground, will go pride of place in the royal cookbook, for all to see.

Many chefs make this their aim in life,

Papyrus spends most of his time doing trying just that, in hopes to have a page recipe: he tries to making roasted fir tree once ...

There are kitchens everywhere, and monsters are always at the dump pit, trying to find any kind of foodstuff that might have fallen and had a limited order to share with friends and family, before it goes spoils.

No food is wasted. It’s against the law.

So the main focus of their lives is gathering food to survive rather than catching humans to be free.

At first glance, it seems like a happy place.

But really they are all just trying to live which day as it comes...

Monsters are much weaker and try not to ‘fight’ to save their magic.

Monsters will go hungry for a while.

Mothers make sure that their children will get fed if it meant going weeks without it themselves... by law, any ‘child’ who is in stripes, have to be given a meal at least once a day or face a heavy fine. 

Sans will starve himself for Papyrus’s sake... -without his brother’s knowledge of course-

**XD ~ DX**

Made in 2018 March.

And was made for the sole purpose of being destroyed, the mention of this universe will pop up in different stories. It will also be called Kitchen Tale or Over Kitchen.


	3. Mimic Sans

Mimic Sans is from my story called 'Copy That'.

A mimic monster- a classic monster that is commonly found living within skeleton labyrinths!

A mimic monster was a tiny creature that ate small holes in something, then made themselves a bubble. And keep eating it with Mana veins that would branch out on the object replacing what they eat with magical substance; they would keep doing this for years until they ate the whole object. This becoming like their main body, and if need be, they would abandon that body leaving it to dust...or not. From what the records tell, the mimic's fake body had the ability to remain even after they left.

It would seem that mimics favourite objects were chests or things where other items could be placed within. The favourite place to live was in skeletons's labyrinths.

While it was thought that mimics was intellect, it was never proven; they kept away from interacting with other monsters. Keeping themselves to themselves. Mimics sleep sixteen hours a day.

XD ~ DX 

Mimic Sans was made in 2017 December. 

He has made an appearance in one of the Winter Stories, and in 'Sounds Of The Static - Limit Of Rainbows' - he is the Sans that owns the pancake cafe with his Papyrus.


	4. Stardust

Stardust is from my story called 'Caution Of Stardust'. 

**Summary:** The glitch is in madly love with Ink Sans his arch-nemesis - Hellbent on destroying different universes - Trying to help out Nightmare and his cause on the side. All while trying to maintain with little of his sanity he has left. Of course, more worries gets thrown into the mix, he'll just have to kill them last.

**XD ~ DX**

Stardust is the last boss of that story.

He is made from Error's in insanity- he does not remember he makes it in the story because each time he crashes, he loses a piece of his data.

The ERROR kept breaking off pieces of Ink wanting to make a life-size doll of him. He used his strings to keep the bones together and in the Anti-Void has 'spare parts' if it breaks- he properly could make more than one Stardust if he wanted. Even Stardust's SOUL is like a Frankenstein's monster- Error made the SOUL by breaking tiny pieces of each Sanses' SOULs he deleted, placing the pieces that survived, he fused together to make a whole SOUL.

In this story, Ink's bones do not dust like a normal skeleton and after battles, if any pieces were to fall off. Dream would take them, crush them down into dust and place them on a moon. The moon was slowly becoming shiny like a rainbow. In the story, it is learned that Ink's bones contain his memories. And each time he got broken or chipped, a piece of him would go with him. 

Stardust looks like Ink with cracks running through him. He is now strong enough to leave the Anti-Void and likes to prank others. He is very loyal towards Error and would kill for him. 

**XD ~ DX**

Made in 2016 December. 

From the ashes of this character I made Blank Ink


	5. MOAU #2: UnderStormTale

UnderStormTale:

Instead of being trapped underground the monsters had been trapped within the cone of the mountain, the seal came in form of dark storm clouds over the mount. The monsters had to live every day battling the wild ever-changing elements.

The violent storms rage continually, with only moments of peace.

The monsters' homes have been designed to last and take a beating. They have been formed with the mountain itself. Some even making underground towns to escape.

Snowdin in one such town. With heavy fog and strong gales bringing piles of snow, they dug deep caverns. The whole town almost lives together, stone cut out with magic, making holes in the walls which serve as homes.

A bonfire forever burning in the midst of them: some nights they all eat meals together in front of the fire, dancing, playing music, sharing food and telling stories. This town is the most cut off from the rest.

Waterfall homes have been build on tall stilts since it floods easily.

Further along, homes come in the form of giant manors, build on the inner walls of the mountain; design to keep warmth in and cool if the temperature rose.

In this AU it takes the human many months to navigate through the terrible weather, dying more from the environment than the monsters.

**XD ~ DX**

Made 2018 March.

Only the universe itself makes an appearance in my stories. 

This universe is used as a base/stronghold by Nightmare in 'Caution of Stardust' and a couple of others that feature Nightmare. 


	6. Ganache

**Name:**  
Ganache

 **Age:**  
Unknown (stopped ageing)

 **Gender:**  
Female

 **Species:**  
Skeleton monster.

 **Relationships:**  
Father: Error- loves him very much. Is daddy's little princess.  
Older Brother: ---  
Younger brother: Sleep Paralysis- Loves and likes, gets on with him well. Acts like a mother towards him.  
Younger brother: REM Sleep- Loves and likes, gets on with him well. Acts like a mother towards him.  
Younger brother: Phantom Error- Loves- but does not like, she does not get on well with. always trying to set him right.   
Younger brother: Inking Mistake- Hates and dislike. She will not try and interact with him.

 **Personality:**  
Ganache is a gentle soul. Kind and loving. Motherly. To those who she likes. She is a hopeless romantic.

 **Hobbies:**  
Eating. Exploration of different universes. Spending time with her father and her beloved brothers. Making friendship bracelets. knitting. Reading and watching movies.

 **Likes:**  
Eating. Human flesh. showing off to his loved ones. Being praised. Stargazing. making friends. watching romantic movies, or reading romance novels. knitting. sleeping.

 **Dislikes:**  
Ink. Her two youngest brothers. Being told what to do. failing. sleeping too long.

 **Fears:**  
Being hated by those she loves. losing a loved one in death. her father being taken by the dream team.

 **Weakness:**  
Does not know when to stop. Overconfident. Her insane hungry. Sometimes she does not think before she acts.

 **Occupation:**  
None.   
but helps with her father's job when asked.

 **Appearance:**  
Ganache is an oddly tall skeleton- she can not straighten or stand up. Thus walks on her hands and feet. Her long legs bent at the knees and is higher than the pelvis- her spine twisted and curved- her rib cage had dark blue springs running in and out with some hanging, her skull was bent upright, so if she stood, she would be completely be looking upwards- since she is always bent over, it faces the right way for others- her lower jaw is almost unseen, it was pushed down, touching the long neck. Some bones are longer than they should be, her right hand is bigger than the left. She has nine blood-red tongues.

Her colouring is dark grey- there are dark blue, almost purple, tears marks running down her cheekbones- with some strings always hanging down. Her skull shape is closer to Papyrus's than Error's.

Wears dark blue shorts and a dark blue top. 

  
**Story Outline:**

  
Ganache is the daughter of Error and a horrortale Papyrus.

  
She has inherited the horrors insane hungry. And because of this insane, unending hungry forces her to eat and eat. While she could not kill other monsters and wants to be their friend, she views humans as nothing more than cattle that was good for eating.

She loves her father Error dearly, but has never met her mother, the horrortale Papyrus- so cares little about him. Ganache helped raise her younger brothers, the twins Sleep Paralysis and REM Sleep.

She lived the first half of her life in the Anti-Void with Error- who sealed them in and fast-forwarded time within his Anti-Void- she that the twenty years he was in there with Ganache, yet only twenty days went on in the multiverse.

After she left home, she went travelling through the AUs- on finding on she likes, she will eat out the human population, leaving only the monsters behind. 

  
Error taught her about coding her strings as he does- she can make strings for others to use. Portal strings, healing strings etc. Her code strings are a little more stable than her father's. Error's strings announce his presence in a universe to those sensitive, while Ganache's strings were silent.

Because of this Nightmare will order strings off of her more than Error.

She can use strings to tie but SOULs. However, she sees this takes the fun out of the hunt, so rarely does so.

Ganache was not about when Phantom Error was born. She did not help raise him- she has a form of love for him, but does not like him.

Ganache has a great dislike for Ink- who her father is in love with. That hate passes on to Inking Mistake- Error and Ink's son. She has never met with Ink, and Error never wants them to meet. 

When younger she loved dressing up in dresses, however, as she grew older she realizes that she is ugly and gives up all the pretty stuff she used to love, wearing simple clothing.

**XD ~ DX**

Made in 2017 January.

ErrorSans X HorrorTale Papyrus fan child

Ganache comes from 'Caution of Stardust', 'HAPPY ENDING!' and mentioned in another story. 


	7. Sleep Paralysis

**Name: **

Sleep Paralysis

** Age:  **

21 

** Gender:  **

Male

** Species:  **

Skeleton (Sans)

** Relationships:  **

Mother: Error; loves dearly. Hold deep respect. Is overprotective of him. Gets on well with. 

Father: Nightmare; Has respect for him. Cares little for him. Rarely listens to him, only if Error or his brother asks, will he help.

Younger Brother: REM Sleep; Loves dearly. Is very overprotective of him. Gets on well with; will listen to whatever he asks for no matter who dumb it may seem. 

Youngest Brother: Inking Mistake. ...

** Personality: **

Calm, cool and collected. He has strange moments of complete insanity. Highly intelligent but lacks common sense. 

**Hobbies:** knitting, crocheting, sewing, embroidery, reading and writing, learning new skills, taking humans SOULs, giving nightmares, studying the Codes of different universes and playing with REM Sleep. 

** Likes: **

His hobbies. Spending time with his family. His mother. His brother. Lemons. Pulling pranks with Error and REM Sleep. A game called Weeping Skeleton, which Error made up for them when he and his brother were children.

** Dislikes: **

Those who threaten his family. Ink. His youngest brother, Inking Mistake. Anything sweet. 

** Fears:  **

Losing his brother. Losing his mother. Other than that, he has no fears. 

** Weakness: **

Over thinks. Slow to act. His brother REM Sleep. His mother Error. 

** Occupation: **

Helps out with Error. But still trying to find his place in the world.

** Appearance:  **

Pure black skeleton monster. Long black tail- it looked like vertebral columns until the halfway point, where it began a solid mass with strings coming off of it- these strings like bones began thicker in places, and towards the end; its appearance was like a creepy tree- within this creepy black tree was what looked like an apple seed. The apple seed glowed with purple power.

Within his sockets were purple glowing orbs, that had a lighter purple in the form of upside-down crescent moon shapes at the top. He has a single purple tear marking coming down from his right socket. 

He wore a black leather vest with belts designs on the chest. He wore midnight coloured tight leather trousers, with the same coloured leather jacket, which he wears like a cape on his shoulders. Along with black boots with silver belts and studs.

**XD ~ DX**

Made in 2017 June

The above actually depends on which story he is in. 

'Caution of Stardust' (under the name NighTerror then), 'Songs Of My Family', 'Destructive Glitches - Echoes Of The Night' and a few one-shots in 'tales of the unexpected'. As well as a collab story with 'coolbattlegirl'


	8. REM Sleep

** Name:  **

REM Sleep

** Age:  **

21

** Gender:  **

Male

** Species:  **

Skeleton (Sans)

** Relationships:  **

Mother! Error; Loves very much! Very loyal to.

Father! Nightmare; Rarely sees, but still loves him! Always wanting to please him. 

Older Brother! Sleep Paralysis; Loves dearly, thinks the worlds of him. 

Younger Brother...Inking Mistake; pretends he does not exist. 

** Personality: **

Easily excitable. Always joyful and jumping around. Can have temper tantrums if things are not going his way. Suffers from Chunibyo... 

** Hobbies: **

Playing through the multiverse. knitting, crocheting, sewing, embroidery, listening to Sleep Paralysis or Error, read to him. Becoming a Super Villian. 

** Likes: **

Stars. Spending time with his family. His mother. His brother. Chocolate. Pulling pranks with Error and Sleep Paralysis. A game called Weeping Skeleton, which Error made up for them when he and his brother were children. 

** Dislikes: **

Anything bitter. Ink. Anyone who is the 'hero'. 

** Fears:  **

Rarely anything...

** Weakness:  **

Always running his mouth without thinking, which someone upsets stronger monsters. His insane actions in a different universe. Thinking he has no weakness. His mother! His Brother! Sleep Paralysis!

** Occupation: **

Wants to be a Super Villian!

** Appearance:  **

Pure black skeleton monster. Long black tail- it looked like vertebral columns until the halfway point, where it began a solid mass with strings coming off of it- these strings like bones began thicker in places, and towards the end; its appearance was like a creepy tree- within this creepy black tree was what looked like an apple seed. The apple seed glowed with dark yellow power.

Within his sockets were upside down dark yellow glowing stars. Has a yellow three yellow tear marking coming down from his left socket. 

Has a hole on his frontal bone the shape of a star, since he heard that making holes in the mana veins could make a skeleton more powerful. 

Also has glitches unlike Sleep Paralysis who has none and is very self-conscience about it- in the end, Error found a way to make clothes that hid these glitches. 

Wear yellow Mandarin collar long robes, with blue stitches running through it. Underneath were loose black trousers peeking out. And black martial arts slippers. 

**XD ~ DX**

Made in 2017 July

The above actually depends on which story he is in. 

'Caution of Stardust', 'Songs Of My Family', 'Destructive Glitches - Echoes Of The Night' and a few one-shots in 'tales of the unexpected'. As well as a collab story with 'coolbattlegirl'


	9. Phantom Error

Phantom Error comes from 'Caution of Stardust' (and only this story).

And is from Error Sans and Dust Sans, using Phantom Papyrus's SOUL. 

The result was a Papyrus with no legs or arms but had feet and hands- red strings in the shape of 'arms' kept them together. The red cape had become a part of his body now and could move at his will. Glowing red sockets. 

He has the memories of Phantom Papyrus still and refuses to call Dust Sans brother or father. 

Phantom Error had the desire to kill Error for EXP and spent most of his childhood trying to kill him. He changes his mind when Error saved after he gets caught by Dream and goes on a rampage when the ERROR almost dies (this story was made before I had the concept of Error respawning, so death was a real thing then.)

**XD ~ DX**

In this story, he is the younger brother to Ganache, older brother to Sleep Paralysis and REM Sleep.


	10. Red Ink

Red Ink from 'Beloved Flowers'

Ink's clone, has red eyelights and is shorter than Ink. 

He has a hive mind with six of the seven of his siblings.

Red Ink is a martial arts.

He has eleven offspring with an unknown skeleton. 


	11. Yellow Ink

Yellow Ink is from 'Beloved Flowers'

Ink's clone, has yellow eyelights and is taller than Ink.

He has a hive mind with six of the seven of his siblings.

Yellow Ink is a seamstress and tailor.

He has seven offspring with an unknown skeleton.


	12. Pink Ink

Pink Ink is from 'Beloved Flowers'

Ink's clone, has pink eyelights and is much taller than Ink.

He has a hive mind with six of the seven of his siblings.

Pink Ink is a blacksmith

He has thirty-one offspring with an unknown skeleton.


	13. Green Ink

Green Ink from 'Beloved Flowers'

Ink's clone, has green eyelights and is shorter than Ink.

He has a hive mind with six of the seven of his siblings.

Green Ink is a musician.

He has seven offspring with an unknown skeleton.


	14. Orange Ink

Orange Ink from 'Beloved Flowers'

Ink's clone, has orange eyelights and is shorter than Ink.

He has a hive mind with six of the seven of his siblings.

Orange Ink is a botanist.

He has six offspring with an unknown skeleton.


	15. Purple Ink

Purple Ink from 'Beloved Flowers'

Ink's clone- with purple eyelights however, later on in his life, looks like Error with purple 'tear markings'. And it is much taller than Error. 

Purple Ink can no longer use the hive mind with his siblings as he used too, however, this got better and now freely talks to them with his mind once more. 

Purple Ink's hobby is dancing but decides to become a florist. 

He has sixty-eight offspring with a Farmer Sans nicknamed Pollen, who is a bee farmer. 

**XD ~ DX**

Special thanks to Firehedgehog for letting me use their Farmer Sans, Pollen, for Purple Ink's mate. 


	16. Blue Ink

Blue Ink is from 'Beloved Flowers'

Ink's clone, has blue eyelights and is taller than Ink.

He has a hive mind with six of the seven of his siblings.

Blue Ink is a writer and does calligraphy.

He has five offspring with an unknown skeleton.

  
  



	17. Lilac Ink

Lilac Ink is from 'Beloved Flowers'

Ink's clone, has lilac eyelights and is taller than Ink.

He has a hive mind with six of the seven of his siblings.

Lilac Ink is a photographer.

He has four offspring with an unknown skeleton.


	18. MOAU #3: BennuTale

BennuTale is basically another name for my 'plot' shortcut files- it means a catastrophic event has taken place, enough to shake the whole world or universe to its knees.

When this event happens:

  * The character's memories are wiped along with the rest of the monsters, leading to mass confusion.



  * They become feral monsters going back to the older times where they have to fight for survival.



  * They have become ghosty figures floating around their body, can't return to their own bodies and they can only watch as another them takes their place.



  * An invasion from another AU comes in and overtakes another AU.



  * They gain memories of a counterpart of another universe- even they have both sets or memories or just the new ones, where it leads to mistakes being made.



  * They switched bodies with another monster- even completely take over and cannot return, or temporary




	19. Inking Mistake!

**Name:**

Inking Mistake!

**Age:**

Unknown

**Gender:**

Unknown (using male pronouns)

**Species:**

Skeleton (Sans)

**Relationships:**

Mother: Ink  
Does not get on well with Ink- and Ink does not care. The pair fight over Error's attention.

Father: Error  
Inking Mistake loves his father dearly- is overprotective of him. Holds deep respect for him but rarely listens.

Brothers: ...

**Personality:**

  
A kind and sweet character, always ready to help- is dedication and determination to succeed! Gets jealous easily. Can that obsessive to the point of insanity, fiercely protective to those he thinks belong to him.

**Hobbies:**

knitting, crocheting, sewing, embroidery, painting sketching, coding, stealing SOULs and playing pranks with his father on the multiverse.

**Likes:**

  
Posing- Inking Mistake is very vain. Being praised. Stargazing. Pulling pranks on others. Backtracking through different universe stories. Chocolate with chilli. Helping Error with his 'job'.

**Dislikes:**

  
His older brothers. His younger brothers. Milk chocolate. Almonds. Nightmare.

**Fear:**

Being abandoned. Being replaced. Losing his father.

**Weakness:**

  
Imagination...

**Occupation:**

  
none

**Appearance:**

Inking Mistake is just like Ink... apart from being reversed. Everything white on Ink is black on Inking Mistake and everything black on Ink is white on Inking Mistake. The black ink blob on Ink's right cheek is a white ink blob on Inking Mistake's left cheek.

Inking Mistake tattoos are thicker than Ink's and always seemed to be moving under the surface.

Inking Mistake's SOUL is somewhat stable, he has no ERROR signs, he can glitch if stressed.

Inking Mistake wears an overly large dark blue jumper, with open shoulders- almost wears like a dress- on the front is a star with a rainbow trail- in three different colours- pink, green and purple. Peeking out of the jumper, black shorts can just about be seen- they have light blue stitches running down the sides. Kneehigh stripped socks, same colours as the rainbow trail. Black tennis shoes with white stars on the front.

**Powers:**

Very strong in body. Time travel, universe travel, breaking the fourth wall to come to the real world to haunt the 'voices'. A black-feathered quill. white strings.

**Story Outline:**

The accident child of Error and Ink. Middle child to Error. The youngest child to Ink.

Raised by Ink for the first time of his life, only to have kept being forgotten by him- Error came across the young skeleton by chance and was ready to kill the Ink look-a-like.

The young skeleton fought back with all his strength but lost to Error. Losing his life THE END...  
Just kidding. Inking Mistake can turn back to clock a few minutes at a time, this power is limited to doing three times a day... so he died twice at the hands of Error.

It was only when the skeleton used his white strings did Error recognized this as his offspring.

Error has a soft spot for his offspring, so offered Inking Mistake to return to him. Which he did.

Inking Mistake loved being raised by Error, who was very much a loving caring father when he was not committing mass genocide of millions of universes.

Inking Mistake learns of his older brothers. Sleep Paralysis and REM Sleep. Twins of Error and Nightmare. And his younger brothers...

The older twin, Sleep Paralysis was quick to kill off Inking Mistake.

On the second try Inking Mistake went to Error for protection and thus Sleep Paralysis got a quick lecture on how killing family members was not allowed indoors and to take it outside... then Error gave his oldest son a deadly expression, that showed, no don't kill your brothers.

One day Inking Mistake came across someone who killed him fast and did not realize who did it.

On his last chance, he was about to die when Error came and saved him- which never happened the first two times, so what changed.

Error was strong enough to drive the other away.

When questions his father, Error reveals that he was aware of those time glitches Inking Mistake does and knew that he was in trouble- he also admits to knowing this when it killed him a couple of times, even when he felt a kinship with the young skeleton. And that he was sorry.

Inking Mistake forgives Error and they all lived happily ever after... yeah not quite.

**XD ~ DX**

Ripped off personality from my own character- Inking Mistake came from 'Caution of Stardust' but never had a name until I wrote him in 'Beloved Flowers'. He is also in 'Sounds Of The Static - Limit Of Rainbows', 'Three Rainbows And A Static' and with mention of him elsewhere. 

Since he is in both 'Beloved Flowers' and 'Sounds Of The Static - Limit Of Rainbows' and these two multiverse cross over, he has a nickname so I know the difference- Beloved Flower= Petal Inking Mistake. And Sounds Of The Static - Limit Of Rainbows= Buzz Inking Mistake. 


	20. Erratophobia

Name:  
Erratophobia   
  
  
Age:   
Unknown  
  
Gender:   
Unknown  
  
Species: Skeleton (Sans)  
  
Relationships:   
  
Mother: Error; loves very much. Hold deep respect. Is overprotective of him. Gets on very well with.   
  
Father: Nightmare; loves and hates. Always fights with.   
  
Older Brother: Sleep Paralysis  
  
Older Brother: REM Sleep  
  
Younger Brother: howler  
  
Personality:  
  
Unknown.   
  
Likes:  
  
Sleeping. Travelling. Stargazing. Spreading fear and terror.   
  
Dislikes:  
  
Unknown.   
  
Fears:   
  
none  
  
Power:  
  
  
Erratophobia has inherited Nightmare's power of nightmares. Causing illusions, hallucinations, delusions, phantoms that are so real that monster felt like they experience them. If the skeleton found you while you were sleeping, the nightmares it caused can kill you from fear.   
  
Erratophobia has inherited World Edit just not the same: Whenever he enters a new world a parallel universe of darkness dubbed negaverse appears. Erratophobia can jump between these two universes when he is inside the first AU- Negaverse universes can only be accessed through the universe they are born from and not straight from the multiverse. It can do this with ease, unlike travelling through the multiverse's universe which needed a lot of power.  
  
  
  
Weakness:  
  
positive power (from those not family members.)  
  
  
Occupation:  
  
Unknown.   
  
Appearance:   
  
  
Pure black skeleton. No glitches. No markings on its cheeks. No miscoloured fingertips... No darkness dripping off its bones. No tentacles coming off its back... just completely black.   
  
However, this means that no features can be seen, only an outline of a skeleton- no sockets, nor eyelights, nor teeth. It was hard to know if it is smiling or glaring.   
  
Any clothes it wore would turn black, even the whitest of whites. It is unknown just what he is wearing... could be nothing at all...  
  
  
As it got older, shadows appeared on the ground whenever it walked- nine in total. They appeared to be like tree roots just under the ground and can raise up at will becoming flowing like wind or solid like stone.  
  
  
Story Outline:  
  
  
With their twin sons Sleep Paralysis and REM Sleep leaving home, Error and Nightmare decide to have another child.   
  
Nightmare seeing how strong Dream's sons had become when their mother had slept with nothing but positive dreams of everything they loved filling their SOUL- he wanted to do the same.   
  
Error only slept once a millennium but told his mate he did not mind being forced to nap the two years while he brewed their child. So unlike Dream's mate who only had the positive dreams during sleeping hours, Error was forced to sleep in the safety of his Anti-Void and had to endure two years of his worst nightmares and phobias.   
  
  
Erratophobia became the strongest of all Error and Nightmare's offspring. 

**XD ~ DX**

Made in 2019 June.

First mentioned in a couple of one-shots. 'Erratophobia' and 'Destructive Glitches - Echoes Of The Night'.


	21. howler

Howler the weakest of my Error x Nightmare fan children. 

Grey coloured skeleton with red sockets and purple eyelights.

He has only ever appeared as a babe so I never gave him any traits other than he was weak. 

**XD ~ DX**

Made in 2019 June

First appeared in a couple of stories in 'tales of the unexpected' and was meant to show up in 'Destructive Glitches - Echoes Of The Night' in later chapters. 


	22. Nega-Error

Nega-Error was just a code name for a fan child of Error x Nightmare. Other names were Princess Nega and Nega. Has slivery bones and no eyelights. 

Meant to be female, she was meant to appear in 'Destructive Glitches - Echoes Of The Night' as Error and Nightmare last child before the end- I later used her like a fountain to write Princess Nim after I saw the prompt. 


	23. Doodle Bug

Doodle Bug is my Error x Ink fan child. The co-owner to him is 'Ryuze'.

Name: Doodle Bug

Appearance:

Black and white bones like someone has thrown ink at him- on his skull: Half of its skull was covered messily in these 'stains', starting from it left lower jaw, going up its cheeks and covering its left socket and partly the bridge of its nasal bone. Has a blob on top of his skull which has a 'halo' of what first looks like thin glitches. 

Hands are mainly white but the fingertips look as if they had been dripped into paint. 

Personally: ---

Power:

Imagination is Doodle Bug's power. 

This 'halo glitches' spins around the skull and tiny sharps can appear from them and get bigger, looking more like ink swirling around instead; These can be only thing he has seen in his life.   
(During his frist year he could make only the shapes of the shapes Ink's eyelights became. As well as spacey things Error likes space-themed stuff, so he could have little stars and moons going around his skull.)

Doodle Bug can drip his fingers into his sockets and bring out any colour of paint, often making it appear like he is crying. 

Anything he draws himself or comes from his halo glitches, he has power over- he can give them the appearance of life, but in reality, he in controlling them like puppets. When he was younger he did not realize this and thought these things were his 'friends'. 

Sometimes the images would drift to far and once that happened, these pieces of art would be lost power and drop- whatever surface they land on they would become a doodle. (when he was younger, began a ink stain)

The older the art the stronger it is. Doodle Bug's little army of stickmen he drew as a shin, can take down a powerful enemy. 

Doodle Bug carries with him a large book which is carried on a belt that's attached to the spine of the book- made by Ink and will never run around of pages, he wears it like a shoulder bag and it rests at his hip.

When attacking, he can draw on this and launch the paper towards the enemy and the doodle was spring to life. And he can return the pages to the book for later use. (if he has draw a quick doodle on a wall, he will place in it the book).

Doodle Bug likes to finger paint- all his art is through the very tips of his fingers. Making the lines a little chunky than if he uses a pencil- which he refuses because he likes to feel the paint. 

Weakness:  
Logic.   
(shh. don't explain how things work. doodle greatest strength is his imagination. if you say giant beetles can't tap dance on the moon. then they won't.)

  
As a shin (toddler) wears: A purple jumper with five yellow stripes. Black shorts and white tennis shoes with black socks.   
As a skully (child) wears:   
As a lesser skeleton (teen) wears:  
As a skeleton (adult) wears:

-their ability the art they make would come to life- like as a baby/toddler has little ink splotches they make would swim around on the paper/walls, maybe later they 'pop' off what they were made on and move around in the air - can totally imagine a little ink blob acting like a fish or squid and swimming off and around the kid's head. 

Later little stick figures walking around and able to open/close doors/window on a house the kid drew. Their magic is what actually makes the art move and if it gets to low the art becomes still and/or becomes printed on a surface the art was near. (Various adults end up with new tattoos until Doodlebug is awake enough/recovered enough to move the art again). 

Later as a teenager/adult actually able to make art that will fight/defend for them, but the more complex and farther it moves from them the more draining it is. The art is not ever solid by itself unless Doodlebug is actively focusing on it that way, and will tend to transfer surfaces instead of 'splatting'.

**XD ~ DX**

Made August 2019

Appearance, 'Sounds Of The Static - Limit Of Rainbows', 'Three Rainbows And A Static' and 'OTP Questions of Why (Error X Ink)'


	24. Shiro/Red Echo

Shiro is the child of Geno/Error and Reaper. Her other name is Red Echo

Was she inside Geno went he went into the Anti-Void and later began Error without even knowing she was there. She grew up in a ghosty form alongside her mother and watched his whole lift as Error before she finally had enough power to speak with him. 

Pure white bones, when angry or upset, red pours from her sockets. 

She wears a white cloak with a black and blue tunic. Bear feet. Wears her mother's star locket around her red sash around her middle- she has a blue tore bow around the back of her neck, made from Error's scarf. 

Appearance is different in one-shots and 'Silence'. 

Depending on which story she will have a body or not. 


	25. Nim

The co-owner to her is 'Firehedgehog'

From the story 'Dance of the Jellyfish', Nim is the daughter of Nightmare and Dream with the reborn SOUL of Error. 

How I write Nightmare and Dream appearances: Nightmare has silvery bones that glow like the moonlight with double purple eyelights. Dream has an off-white golden hue to his bones and golden eyelights. 

Nim inherits Nightmare's silvery bones and Dream's golden eyelights. She has peach coloured sockets and butterfly glitches. Her voice is like a haunting whisper with a slight glitch when emotional. 

Nim uses strings, purple and golden ones mainly, however, they can change colour depending on the use- white strings she uses Error's old skill of 'Enemy Controller'. 

A well-spoken and proper mannered princess that is a complete mama's girl and who won't hesitate to kill you- out of sight of her mother of course. She loves to wear dresses and heels.

Her tone over changed for a short period of time when she separate from her mother and Error's ghost raised for her for a short time. She started speaking like herself again when she returned to Nightmare's care. 


	26. Illusion

Illusion is my Dream x Ink fan child

And he comes from a couple of one-shots, then later appears in 'Destructive Glitches - Echoes Of The Night' as the Crown Prince, only to be 'killed'.

Golden bones like Dream, he has light purple eyelights and a purple blob on top of his skull. 

Not much is known on him apart from he is always seeking Dream and Ink's attention and approval. 


	27. Imagine and Surreal

Two children of Dream and Ink that are mentioned in the same one-shot stories with Illusion as his younger brothers.


	28. Moonbow

Moonbow is my Ink x Nightmare fan child

He mainly looked like Nightmare in his goopy form with only three tentacles, however, under the light Error could see rainbow oil moving around in it. 

Appears in 'Rumble'.

He was going to be in a story called 'Screams of Dark- Shouts of Rainbow - Cries of Static' which was a poly fic with Nightmare/Ink/Error. But I only wrote a basic outline for the story and then scrapped it. 


	29. MOAU: Pure Life Tale

**Pure Life Tale** : 

_The selected monsters of the World live in peace and harmony with powerful unseen Sprites._

_These Sprites gave the monsters a Great Valley where they were meant to protect something called 'Pure Waters'._

_A rage item that allowed humans to mix many different high-end potions. Because of this human Guild send Heroes in order to get a hold of this Pure Waters_ -]

"*ugh! there're ten pages of this rot!" The ERROR cries out in dismay, clicking his finger down and letting the pages zoom past, "what voice wrote this? is this a novel? i bet the pages are longer than how long the au has been alive!"

**XD ~ DX**

And that is all that's known of this AU XD


	30. Under Mother Nature Tale

Under Mother Nature Tale is where the whole planet is completely covered in overgrown nature, the humans have all left for other worlds leaving the monsters and animals behind to live peace. Until one little human comes back. 

In one of my one-shots and mentioned in another story.

  
  
Chapter 31: MOAU: Eternal Forest Tale

The monsters are sealed in an enchanted forest- all monsters are cursed and have some kind of plant growing from them. 

Toriel is the caretaker of the Earth Temple. Her eyes are completely white, with little purple veins through, they appeared like they were looking to pop out at any moment.

Within the monster's long grey fur was red and pink mushrooms- around the area, the mushrooms were growing, the fur was green. It looked like she had worn a dress at one point; the remains were hanging off her, fading from whatever colour it was before.

From her mouth were seemed to be vines trying to escape, they moved and wiggled around. It did not seem to bother her.

**XD ~ DX**

And that was all I got with that.


	31. Bloomer Delight

Bloomer Delight is my Error x Lust fan child.

White skeleton with purple 'tear marks' with purple and red fingertips. 

Bloomer Delight is one of the few monsters who can make Error truly smile. He has a loving and heartwarming relationship with his mother and father. At first glance, he may come off as shallow; Error and Lust seemingly gave him everything he wanted due to them having such a hard time having offspring- he often after the 'finer things in life' like gems, jewelry, designer clothes, and other items. Having one of the most powerful monsters in the multiverse, he is used to seeing extraordinary abilities and skills from him- so it lacks the common sense of power levels. But when Lust almost dies saving him, his viewpoint of life changes and he fights to save his mother only to get beaten down- After that, while he still liked good things, his family was most important to him. 

Error came and saved him and Bloomer Delight realizes just how much his father had protected them from the outside world- he greatly admires his father and while he is not as strong as the ERROR, wants to learn to fight in order to protect himself and his mother. 


	32. MOAU: Over Spa!

The whole mountain was a Japanese themed hotel with hot springs everywhere. The local Sans opened a gateway so that anyone in the Multiverse could come for a visit- it became a hot spot in the Multiverse. 

The Sans's name is Spans when with someone from outside his universe

Used throughout my stories as a getaway location.


	33. Mercury

Mercury is one of the twelve fan children of Error x Dream

Mercury. Pure black bones with 'tear markings'. Coming from the right socket and running down his cheek, was a golden colour with little speckles of brighter gold. And from the left sockets, a pale blue, again with those speckles of lighter blue that seemed to shin when catching the light. His fingertips were the same- the right fingers, golden and the left fingers, blue. 

Appears in 'Divided Golden Light - Cries Of Lost Static'.


	34. Venus

Venus is one of the twelve fan children of Error x Dream

Venus. Pure black bones. Again with the markings running down the cheeks; around the orbits, the lines were yellow but halfway down they deepen in colour, so when the 'tears' reached the jawline, they were an orange colour.

Appears in 'Divided Golden Light - Cries Of Lost Static'.


	35. Earth

Earth is one of the twelve fan children of Error x Dream

Earth. Grey bones, but his forwards and lower part of his legs, were black; his hands and feet were a mixture of golden and green. His 'tear marking' was a deeper blue than Error's and did not finish at the jawline, they went beneath and then appeared as if they poured down to his collarbone and ribs- so the ribs had two lines of deep blue going down them.

Appears in 'Divided Golden Light - Cries Of Lost Static'.


	36. Mars

Mars is one of the twelve fan children of Error x Dream

Mars. Black and red bones. In much of the same places as Error's placement, apart from his yellow bones that he had was replaced with red. The shin even had red sockets and the 'tear marking' were a deep gold, almost red in colour- yet not the same blood red as his bones.

Appears in 'Divided Golden Light - Cries Of Lost Static'.


	37. Ceres

Ceres is one of the twelve fan children of Error x Dream

Ceres. Grey bones all over with no other colouring. And he electric blue marking that only went halfway down his cheeks.

Appears in 'Divided Golden Light - Cries Of Lost Static'.


	38. Jupiter

Jupiter is one of the twelve fan children of Error x Dream

Jupiter. Pale grey with light yellows on his fingertips; his ribs were different colours. The first line was that pale grey and then light yellow, then pale and then a slightly deeper grey and so forth. He had orange marking, however, around the rim of the orbit, there was a blue colour.

Appears in 'Divided Golden Light - Cries Of Lost Static'.


	39. Saturn

Saturn is one of the twelve fan children of Error x Dream

Saturn. Black bones with very pale yellows in Error's placement and had no reds, where these were the yellow was in their place. Saturn's markings were a little strange. They came from the corner of the sockets and went around the back of the skull. There was also a thin line coming down from the inner corner, running along the nasal bone, it slowly got bigger as it reached the jawline and then like Earth's, they went down onto his ribs, looking like ribbons like then droplets of tears like the other one. Their colouring of the marking was a deep purple.

Appears in 'Divided Golden Light - Cries Of Lost Static'.


	40. Uranus/Ran

Uranus is one of the twelve fan children of Error x Dream

Uranus- who had to be nicknamed 'Ran' because Killer, Dust, and Horror would snicker each time he called when Nightmare came for a visit. 'Ran' was pure black and had no other bone colourings. His marking was much like Error's but was a lighter blue, with a hint of pale grey running on the outer side of them.

Appears in 'Divided Golden Light - Cries Of Lost Static'.


	41. Neptune

Neptune is one of the twelve fan children of Error x Dream

Neptune. This shin's bones were pale grey and blue- the reason for them being blue was because of the marking. The marking came down for the orbits in one solid mess, there was a slight grey under the nose and below where the teeth where the nose was- it went down the front of him, making him like blue. Like a flood had poured from his sockets rather than just tears, they even reached his feet.

Appears in 'Divided Golden Light - Cries Of Lost Static'.


	42. Pluto

Pluto is one of the twelve fan children of Error x Dream

Pluto. He was dark grey and red bones. Had red fingertips and red feet. His marking was the same colouring as Error's.

Appears in 'Divided Golden Light - Cries Of Lost Static'.


	43. Makemake

Makemake is one of the twelve fan children of Error x Dream

Makemake. He was pure black. No other colouring, his 'tear marks' was a dull orange colour. 

Appears in 'Divided Golden Light - Cries Of Lost Static'.


	44. Eris

Eris is one of the twelve fan children of Error x Dream

Eris. This shin was pure grey with no other colour. Even his 'tear markings' were grey, a lighter grey and had speckles running through them.

Appears in 'Divided Golden Light - Cries Of Lost Static'.


	45. Bangungut

Bangungut is my fan child of Nightmare x Death/Reaper

Silvery bones with a shadowy cloak that looks like a mix of smoke and liquid always moving around him. No eyelights apart when normal, dark midnight blue when using magic. 


	46. Grave Mistake

My Error x Reaper/Death fan child.

Looks mainly like Reaper with one black 'tear marking' one his right socket, dresses like Error with a black scarf. H does not care for the living and want to be a Destroyer but lacks the power. Is always making mistakes. 


	47. Onyx

Error x Dream

From a one-shot.

Onyx had red eyelights and is a pure black skeleton, even his teeth are black. 

Laid back and relaxed, he has more destructive powers than he would like- he wants to be a Guardian. 


	48. Lapis

Error x Dream

From a one-shot.

Lapis had deep blue eyelights and had blue tearmarks, he is a pale grey skeleton. 

Lapis is childish and gets over-excited easily. He is in love with Heart Attack. 


	49. Opal

Error x Dream

From a one-shot.

Opal is a dark grey skeleton and had mismatched eyelights- the right one was blue while the left was green. 

Opal acts mature more of the time but will act like immature around his brothers. He believes himself something special and will looked down upon others that have lower stats than him. 


	50. Sleep Disorder

The result of a one night stand- Error x Dream

A black skeleton with a gold single 'tear mark' on each cheek, black teeth, he had red sockets with blue eyelights with yellow in the centre, and gold and red fingertip. The strongest of all the Error x Dream offspring- Dream is far to busy to care for him well, so most of the raising was left to the man-child Error, who can act as a father when wants to; Error loves the freak but will never admit it out loud.


	51. Nash

Nash is an Outer Tale Sans, who has the same or similar storyline to Dust Tale. 

The name comes from NASA and ash. Because instead of dust = ash. 

Looks like a darker version of Outer Sans. Is loyal to Error. 

Is in a few of my stories as a side character- offered gets paired with Killer. 


	52. Professor

An insane version of Science Sans. 

Has deep dark green eyelights and has cracks around the sides of both sockets. His lab coat is ripped and tore at the bottom. He has long-range attacks and when close up, will throw test tubes of an unknown substance. 

This mad Sci sees the ERROR as his Queen to keep what was left of his sanity. Is very loyal to Error. As time goes on, he slowly regains himself but is still mad and that loyally for Error becomes more real. 


	53. Red Nin/Red Rum

A Fell Sans that is like a ninja. Works for Nightmare. 


	54. Naki

Naki is the son of Killer and Nash. Normally looking Sans with black tear marking and red eyelights. Very skilled with a short sword and can control the weight of his body, making him either very heavy or very light. 

Depending on which story he is in:

Is the knight of Princess Nega Error and Nightmare's daughter. However, he is more loyal to Prince Howler.

Is the Frist Knight of Princess Nim, who he is secretly in love with. Very loyal. 


	55. Chemical and Reaction

Professor and Red Rum's sons. 

Chemical and Reaction are always together, and if you can not see one, he is normally hiding nearby. They look the same- Normal Sans with their right eyelight red and their left green. They always wear the same clothes so no one can tell them apart. Often play pranks. Both have quick tempers but are just as quick to calm down. 


End file.
